


ASMR Assortment

by KuribohIChooseYou



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: ASMR, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Prideshipping, Yami Yuugi | Atem Has His Own Body, card kink, nonsense idea that popped into my head, plot what plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26290849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuribohIChooseYou/pseuds/KuribohIChooseYou
Summary: Atem has the idea to do his own ASMR video and ropes Kaiba into helping.
Relationships: Atem/Kaiba Seto, Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi, Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi | Atem
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	ASMR Assortment

**Author's Note:**

> There's no plot here. I promise. But I had to write this because, in my mind, I couldn't stop laughing about it. I hope you guys think it's cute ♥ Thank you for stopping by!

“Hey, Seto?”

Atem poked his head through the open office door. Kaiba had been in the home office all morning, despite it being Saturday, and Atem had made sure he wasn’t on the phone before interrupting. The rapid clacks of the keys paused as Kaiba looked up, eyebrows raised in silent question. Atem held up one of the KaibaCorp digital camera models he had found in Kaiba’s workroom that he had thought looked easiest to use.

“Can you show me how to use this?”

“What do you need a camera for?”

“I want to make a video for Yugi. It’s a surprise.”

One of Kaiba’s eyebrows lowered as he considered just what type of video Atem would need a professional camera for. Yugi _had_ taught him how to use Snapchat after all. Kaiba had been in one-too-many of said snaps to the Nerd Herd’s group chat and had become fairly adept at detecting one of Atem’s sneaky selfies.

He shut his laptop. “Bring it here.”

For the next twenty minutes Kaiba explained the basics of setting up and operating the device. He went through explaining aspects of the KaibaCorp technology like _auto-focus_ and _motion track_ and _image stabilization_ followed by series of numbers and letters that Kaiba rattled off as he explained the device. Atem understood none of it, but listening to Kaiba talk about his tech was easily one of his favorite things on the planet. To Kaiba it was a beautiful language.

“This one’s at least got 4K, but there are others with 8K if you want to use those instead.”

“I know that you know I have no idea what that means, but I appreciate it. I think this will be more than adequate. Thank you.”

Atem took the camera back from Kaiba’s hands and made his way almost out of the office before stopping in the threshold to turn around. “Come find me when you’re ready for lunch. That new ramen place opened today and I thought we could go check it out.”

Kaiba’s lips turned up in a small smile. “Sounds like a plan.”

Atem’s returning smile brightened the entire office. “Okay.” He nodded and left, determined to record his video before their lunch date.

When Kaiba found Atem just after 1:00pm, he was sitting cross-legged on their king-sized bed surrounded by a bunch of random objects with the camera propped up on a box at the foot of the bed. A pair of standard KC earbuds were hanging out of one of his ears. Kaiba blinked, his mind trying to process the information laid out before him and deduce an explanation as rapidly as possible.

“Why didn’t you just use the tripod?” was the question Kaiba thought would be the easiest to answer.

Atem immediately shushed him and waved a hand at the camera. “You have to _whisper_!” he practically stage whispered, trying his best not to speak at a normal volume.

Kaiba’s brain stopped all processes and paused. He replied in the same ridiculous volume, “Why are we whispering?”

“It’s for Yugi’s video. It’s ASMR; you have to whisper in ASMR.”

Many questions lined up on Kaiba’s tongue at that, waiting for their opportunity to jump. Kaiba forgot all notions of speaking softly. “How do you know what ASMR is?”

Atem reached over to pause the recording, then turned back to Kaiba and motioned for him to sit down with him. Kaiba obliged, still wary of the entire situation.

“Yugi used to watch it all the time to help him sleep after Duelist Kingdom. It calmed him, and when he woke up from the nightmares, he would ask me to talk to him until he fell back asleep.” Atem looked down and started to fidget with the comforter. “Yugi has that game pitch on Friday at KaibaCorp and he’s been nervous about it for weeks. I know he’ll do great, but I wanted to try to make him something to help him relax.”

Atem looked up, with that hopeful, wide look in his eyes he most certainly learned from Yugi. Kaiba mentally cursed. “Do you want to be in the video?”

“You know I think ASMR is stupid, right?”

Atem bit his lip and Kaiba couldn’t help his eyes flicking down to the other’s lips. They narrowed when they met Atem’s again, knowing exactly what he was doing. Atem hummed in affirmation and nodded shallowly.

“And you know you’re not uploading this to YouTube, right?”

“I would never.”

“I will immediately hack into the website and have it taken down if you do.”

“Cross my heart.” Atem made an X over the middle of black long-sleeved t-shirt.

“And the dweeb cannot share the video in any manner whatsoever.”

“Please?” Atem’s eyes widened ever so slightly and Kaiba battled with his urge to throw Atem down on the mattress, camera be damned, or find the fun-sized Mutou who had taught that tactic to his lover and wring his neck.

Kaiba sighed. “What do you want me to do?”

Atem smirked and turned the recording back on. He switched his earbud to the ear closest to Kaiba, microphone now between them. He picked up a glass bottle of one of Kaiba’s face serums and began clinking his nails against it, creating a low tinkling sound.

Atem went back to his whispering, smiling the whole while. “You just tap on stuff but you have to whisper. Whispering’s the key.”

Kaiba nodded and picked up Atem’s cell phone and began awkwardly tapping on it. “Got it,” he whispered back.

Atem switched up his item with a small notebook and started tapping the cover, occasionally using his thumb to rapidly flip through the pages from the corner. Kaiba traded the phone for a familiar deck of brown and black cards, matching Atem’s sound assortment.

He began a leisured overhand shuffle, occasionally adding some tapping to create more triggers. Kaiba pretended to focus solely on the deck of Duel Monsters cards and ignored the glances from Atem.

Atem was always fascinated by the ease of which Kaiba could manipulate cards. His hands were the maestro and they were his orchestra; completely in control and calculated with every flick. And when he dueled, they would sing. But now, when Kaiba was purposefully trying to show off his skills in the privacy of their own bed, there was little else Atem could think of besides putting those hands to better use.

And Kaiba knew it.

So he split the deck in two and balanced them on one knee, and did a perfect riffle shuffle and pushed up from the bottom of the cards to create a bridge, bringing the cards back into an organized pile. Atem’s breath caught. “Do that again.”

Kaiba’s smirk widened.

He repeated the process a tad faster and with a dash more of the Kaiba Flair, and once the cards were stacked again Atem’s hand was fisted in his shirt and his lips were crushing his own. Kaiba’s smirk battled against Atem’s lips that were ardently trying to wipe it off his face. Point for Kaiba.

By the time they parted, they were both panting to try to restore oxygen levels to their brains. Kaiba glanced at the camera, being the only one who remembered they were still filming. “You’re going to edit that out, right?”

Atem blinked at him. “What do you mean ‘edit’?”

“You must be joking. Yugi taught you all about this but didn’t explain editing?” Atem shook his head. Kaiba thought of the best way to explain video editing, at least in an ASMR sense, to a three-thousand-year-old former spirit. “It’s where you take parts of the video and cut them out to make the video better.”

Atem’s brows scrunched together as he considered. “Oh. Then no, I don’t think I should edit that out. I don’t think the video would be _better_ without it.”

Kaiba shook his head and a small smile made its way onto his face.

“Besides…” Atem began again. “I’ve been waiting for hours now. I’m _starved_.”

Both of them knew he wasn’t referring to their lunch date. Kaiba only had half a mind to turn the camera off before Atem pushed him back onto the mattress. He made a quick mental note to do his own editing after they were done with both lunch dates - no one but him would ever see Atem like this.


End file.
